The Weekend thing went Bad
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate go on a ski date weekend with an Old Boyfriend. then she goes missing on a Special-Ops caseThings go wrong.


**The Weekend thing went Bad.**

Kate go on a ski date weekend with an old Boy Friend.

Then she goes missing on a Special-Ops job.

Things go wrong and she has difficulty tell Castle why she can not tell him.

Things at the 12th are slow after several trying cases. Detectives Esposito, Ryan, even Rick Castle worn down by this week.

Their all happy that there is only one more day of this week, from hell.

Castle arrived in the squadron with two cups of coffee as usual, he is very taken by surprise, to not see Beckett at her desk.

"Ha. Esposito where is detective Beckett this morning?"

"No idea Castle I came in early and she has not come in yet.

Ask Captain Gates she may have sent her out for something."

Castle was not Captain Gates favorite person so he was slow to go into her den to ask about Beckett.

Just as he was gaining enough courage to ask her, Gates came into the squad room on her own.

"Mr. Castle you can hang around today but Detective Beckett is out on a sick day, today. So no field work for you please."

"Beckett is sick she seem fine last night when we all left?"

"Mr. Castle I said she took a sick day not that she was sick. there is a difference in police work."

Gates returned to her office, and closed the door, and Castle stood with his mouth open.

"You are going to catch flies Castle, she went on a ski trip she will be back on Monday.

Go home if we catch anything I'll call you."

"Ok I guess why did she not tell me. Espo do you know if she went alone?"

"Sorry man she did not tell me, or Ryan we just over heard her on the phone yesterday."

"Ok so long guys see you tomorrow, I mean Monday." Castle knew the boys knew about Kate's ski trip and from their looks she did not go alone

"Boy is he in the pits. Why did Beckett not tell him she was going go skiing ?"

"I think it was because it is with her old Boy Friend, Will Sorenson the FBI guy, they were lovers. I took the call it sounded like him when he called on Wed, she seem very friendly with him, "

"Poor Castle he and Beckett appeared to getting very close in the past weeks. What was it that changed with Beckett mind, to off for weekend with an X-lover, when she and Castle were just becoming a couple?"

**Beckett' :**

This whole week has been the pits for me. What does Castle want from me. The more I am around him the more my feeling are getting to interfere with my thinking about work. All I want is to touch and hold him.

Does he have true feeling of love for me, or is he still trying to just get me in to bed, and into my pants, then he'll just leave me?

Is it real and he just afraid to say fully what he feels, and what he wants?

God damn it Castle what is going thru your mind?

Damn the timing all to hell, Will called and wants to get together and talk about what went wrong with our love affair.

He wants us to go skiing so we can get away and talk without any interference, I know he means Castle I'm sure.

Maybe getting away and talking out what I did wrong with Will, will help me make up my mind about I need to do about Castle.

Yes that what I'll do, it will be only talking nothing else.

Maybe I better not tell Castle so he does not get the wrong idea about my ski trip.

I am not getting back with Will Sorenson.

I left a note on my desk for Rick when he gets in explaining what this weekend is about. Ok it's off to Vermont to work out my fears.

**END P O V:**

Kate met Will at the FBI office and they headed north to Vermont at five am(05:00). At three thee pm (15:00) the reached to ski lodge, after Will drove well over the speed limit to get to the lodge to get in some skiing that day. They checked into their rooms changed and skied till eight (20:00). That night then went to the lounge ate and drank till two (02:00) in the morning. Will was very friendly but no funny stuff. He told her he needed her help with a Special-Ops case and told her about it. She was not very happy about working with Will she feared he had other intentions beside the case. She Call Captain Gates on Saturday morning and received her orders on Sunday.

**Monday morning at the 12th squad room.**

Rick appeared at the squad room a little after nine (09:00) with two cups of coffee and a pastry bag with Becket's bear claw. He was dreadfully surprise to see her desk empty.

"Esposito is Beckett in or out today?"

She just called in she will be late. She did not say why just that she was running late."

Rick took a seat and started playing with his cell phone. He was upset the Beckett had not called him since last Thursday and did not call and why she did not tell him she be late this morning.

At noon (12:00) the elevator pinged and open and Detective Beckett walked into the squad room looking as tired as when she left last Thursday night.

"Morning Detective, I mean good afternoon sorry about that."

He did not seem to have any humor in his voice.

"I guess this is not the time to tell him about the weekend."

"Castle your point is well taken. I just could not get out of bed this morning."

As she said that she blushed, something she never did before.

_**OMG thought Esposito she was not in bed alone and Castle was here, this is bad. **_

Before he could ask her on the QT what was going on with her and Castle, Captain Gates came out of her office.

"Detectives Beckett, Esposito, and Ryan we have a body at 125th and 42nd in the rear.

Castle you may go with Esposito and Ryan Detective Beckett my office now. Maybe you can catch up with them at the scene later Detective."

Becket did not seem surprised by this command from Gates.

Esposito , Ryan and Castle left for the scene.

Kate went into the Captains' office. She knew what was going on and she knew her orders. She was late because Will and her only got back to NY at three am So Will slept on her couch and was trying to get her to snuggle with him in the morning, slowing down he re-packing her bag for the Ops.

At the scene the ME, Laine, was looking over the body.

"Esposito where is Kate."

"She got held up by the Captain she will be along soon, I think?"

Laine frown and gave them what she had and left with her cell dialing Beckett's cell.

The cell went to voicemail after several rings.

Strange, strange, strange what are you up to Kate Beckett.

Taking off with an X-lover for a weekend and coming in late.

After three hours at the scene and no Detective Beckett, the three musketeers went back to the 12th.

When the entered the squad room they surprised to find no Beckett at her desk, or anywhere in the squad room.

Secondly all Becket's personal effects were missing from her desk, as was all the files that were on it when they left.

They as a group look at Gates office and she was missing also. They set about setting up the murder board, awaiting her return.

At a little before five the LT from Patrol down stairs came into the office. He told them that the Captain wanted them to go home, and be back in at seven the next day except Castle he was to stay at home till he's called.

More than a bit surprised they did as told.

On the way out they agreed to meet at the Founding Fathers for a quick drink and a talk about what just happened.

They talked around the facts of the case and what was up with Beckett being missing and Gates also missing and sending messages with a patrol LT. They talked for four hours.

Castle tried to reach Beckett all weekend. She never answered her cell or house phone, something was smelling like week old fish.

Monday morning Castle still had not heard from anyone at the 12th

At noon he called Captain Gates. She told him that Detective Beckett was temporally transferred to an other division and was not going to be at the 12th for some months to come.

She said he was welcome to come in to pick up anything of his personal effects he wanted at anytime between 9am and 5pm.

She thanked him for his help in the past and looked forward to his return at some future date. She effect told Castle that he was not welcome at the 12th anymore.

Castle waited two weeks before he called his friend the Mayor to ask about Beckett's transfer and his being cut out of the 12th. It took a day for the Mayor to get back to Rick about Kate.

The Mayor told him Detective Beckett involved with a Federal agency, and he had nothing to do with it and was not informed before now it's done.

He also said he is personally going to see about the transfer and who requested it, and why, one of his best detective was working in Special-Ops for the Feds.

A month went by and Castle was in a bitter depressed mood he had call Esposito last Friday to see if he knew anything new about Beckett. He told him that a new lead detective had taken over her desk and was running the squad. He also said the new lead did not seem to think Beckett was ever returning to the 12th.

He said he and Ryan were going to wait one more week then they were putting in paper to go to a different squad in a different post. As the feeling in the 12th is like a freezer.

Later that day the Mayor call him and asked him to come into his office on Wednesday morning at 10pm.

He told him he would come, he asked why and the Mayor said Beckett and hung up.

**Wednesday morning 10 am at City Hall.**

As Castle entered the Mayor's outer office his secretary told him to go right in the Mayor was expecting him.

When he opened the door he taken back to see Captain Gates and a tall heavy-set man in a dark suit. And other tall man in an expensive suit the words Fed seemed written across his suit.

"Come in Richard, you know Captain Gates, this is

Chief of Detectives Ray Anderson, and this is Special Agents Cullen, FBI.

Rick, Agent Cullen's office is the ones who requested Detective Beckett for the special-Op job.

Chief Anderson ok that ask, and Captain Gates carried it out, ok it.

Now I, the person who signs most of you pay checks, want to know the story. If I find out you lied to me or Rick that person is going to lose their job.

You Agent Cullen, your Boss in DC has given me assurance that if I find you lied you will be checking passports in Fargo North Dakota. Am I clear to everyone?"

All in turn answered yes and all looked down to their shoes.

"Captain Gates you go first."

"Six weeks ago Chief Anderson called me at my home and ordered me, that I was to re-assign Detective Kathryn Becket to the specials' Ops Division and I was forbidden to tell anyone who, what, or why she was gone. I was also ordered to remover Mr. Castle and to tell him nothing about Detective Beckett, or allow any of my Officer to tell him anything.

That all I know about this Sir."

"Is that Correct Chief Anderson?"

"Yes it is Mr. Mayor."

"Captain Gates you may leave now and you are to wait outside with Detectives Esposito, and Ryan."

"Chief Anderson your turn now."

" The FBI field office, in Manhattan contacted me that they needed a special officer for a Special-Op joint case.

They wanted Detective Kate Beckett of the 12th.

The liaison officer, at 1 Police Plaza approved of Detective Becket transfered, so I notified Captain Gates and told her what the FBI told me to tell her. That included the gag order and the removal of Mr. Castle.

Detective Beckett has sent to the Special-Op center. They told me she would be returned as soon as the ops was complete which was in a few weeks.

I still have not heard anything else since then Sir, and I have tried several time and been refused any information"

"Agent Cullen did you or your office ask for Detective Beckett?"

"Not to my knowledge Mr. Mayor."

Castle, jumped up and spoke in a load voice

"Who is, or was the Liaison for the FBI to the NYPD Mr. Cullen?"

"Mr. Castle the truth is It's Assistant Director Cullen, the Agent who was the Liaison at that time was Special Agent William Sorenson, he transferred into that Special-Ops team he formed."

"That son of a bitch he wanted to take Kate away from me so he rigged this whole scene."

"You know Agent Sorenson, Mr. Castle."

"Yes he is, or was, Kate Beckett's, X-boyfriend before he left her to go to Boston for a promotion.

A promotion he did not, get so he must have worked his way back to New York and into the Liaison with the NYPD.

He must have dreamed up this whole Special-Ops thing to get time with Becket alone."

"Well Director where is he now, and where is my Detective Beckett. I want her back now, Sir" Said the Mayor.

Assistant Director Cullen made a phone call and then he waited about a half hour for the a return call back.

"Mayor, Chief Anderson , Mr. Castle meet me in my office at the Federal building, at eight tonight(20:00) and everything is to be settle."

The all shook their heads and agreed to meet at fifteen minutes before the meeting.

Finally they were in the FBI Office at the Federal building sitting in a large conference room. Two techs set up a large TV screen, it appeared about 100 inches screen.

As they turned the set on, the screen show an integration room down stairs in the building.

The Door to the integration room open and Kate Beckett walks in and sits down in a chair she followed by Will Sorenson he sat next to Kate, with his arm on Beckett's chair.

He looked like he had not a worry in the world.

Kate looked tired and very uncomfortable .

The door open and a tall muscular man in a dark blue suit, strip son and a belt buckle that had 'Cockey' written on it.

"Officer Beckett, Mr. Sorenson, I am Supervisory Special Agent Seely Booth of the Washington DC home office."

Just then a tall beautiful auburn haired woman entered the room.

"This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, of the Jeffersonian Metro Legal Lab.

"Mr. Sorenson what have you and officer Beckett been doing for the last three and a half months."

Will answered, while Kate remained still, looking very uncomfortable, with his speaking.

"We have been working undercover on a special-Op case.

Kate was posing as my wife and I was an import-export business, expert."

"Officer Beckett what is your part in this op, if any.?"

"I kept the books, and logs, made the reports and acted as Wills wife as needed."

"What was Officer Beckett's specialty in the op?"

"It's Detective Beckett and I do not know why they as for me on this mission except that Will and I were once lovers."

"Mr. Sorenson why did you ask Officer Beckett's present, and were you using her special talents?"

"I needed a person for my wife and a wanted someone who would **be**, my wife."

Dr. Brennan now took over the questions.

"Mr. Sorenson is the only reason you requested Officer Beckett was to induce her to play house with you?"

"No it was just I had feelings for her and I felt I could work better with her than some other Agent I did not know. And she is Detective Beckett, not Officer Becket, and I am Special Agent Sorenson not Mr. Sorenson."

"Mr. Sorenson. Your suspended as an agent. MS Beckett been demoted to probation Officer pending dismissal from the NYPD.

"So clearing the air they never was a case, you two were never on a real Special-Op case, you were only having intercourse and playing house together for the last three months, on the governments payroll.

That people is fraud against the Government.

That is why my partner and I have you in this room.

You both are going to jail for a long time"

"That a lie we were on a case, and we were not playing house."

Said Sorenson, to Booth.

"How do you account for the fact that Officer Beckett in pregnant by three months. Mr. Sorenson."

"It looks like you Kate are going to have your baby in jail and your child will be a ward of the State of New York.

Kate broke down and started to cry and shake.

They ordered Will removed and they sat looking at Kate for a few minutes.

"Alright Officer Beckett what id your story?"

"I really and truly thought that I was working a case.

Yes I am pregnant about ten weeks I just found out a few weeks ago and asked off the case but the answer came back not at this time."

"Were you and Agent Sorenson engaged in sexual intercourse during the case?"

"Yes it happened in the second week it was only the one time.

We were at a party and I must have drank too much because in the morning when I awoke we were in bed together, I was nude and he was having sex with me.

He ejaculated inside me before I could stop him. I can not take the pill and he did not use a condom, so I am pregnant

He told me we had sex multiple time, that night and he wanted to marry me if I got pregnant from this night.

I never had intercourse with him again and when we, I found out I was pregnant I refused his proposals, He told me I had to marry him or lose my baby.

I am in love with a person who when he finds out I'm pregnant by Will, will hate me forever."

She started to cry again Brennan took her to an other room, and brought Will back in.

"Mr. Sorenson did you and MS Becket engage in intercourse while working under cover."

"Yes we did engage in sex it was by mutual consent.

Did you try to get MS Brennan pregnant so she would marry you?"

"I ask her marry me when she found out she was pregnant.

She said after the case done, we would get married.

You can ask her your self."

"We have ask and her story is that you got her drunk or drugged and had sex with her. She also said she refused to marry you.'"She lying, she has always wanted to have my kids and marry me."

"Who did you have her send the weekly reports to Mr. Sorenson?"

Sorenson did not answer just sat looking at the mirror.

"I Want a lawyer now."

They left Will in the room and went to the conference room to confer with the others.

"Agent Booth that is a god damn lie Kate is in love with me and he had to drug her to get her to his bed.

He rape her to get her pregnant thinking she would stay with him because of the baby."

"Stop,. Stop Mr. Castle we have gone over his room at the base site and we found enough evidence to agree with you. Detective Beckett was in no way responsible for what happened"

"Rick I am so sorry I had to go after Kate so hard but she had to stop feeling that it was her fault about the sex incident. He planed the time of the attack so Kate was at her prime time to impregnated her with a child.

He knew her feeling about abortion, he knew from before she could not take the pill. and used it against her.

We are going to have Kate examined by her OB?GYN in the morning to check on her and the baby you could see how thin she is and how unhealthy she looks.

Rick you can go to her if you wish. Treat her gently she very fragile.

Were done here Booth let's go home."

"Lead the way Bones, home to DC and Christine."

Kate was asleep when Rick went to her room so he did not wake her just sat at the side of her bed. Kate slept till seven am (07:00) when she awakened she open her eyes and looked straight into Castles eyes.

"Rick is that really you or this a dream?"

"It a dream come true for me, and for you as well I hope."

"I have to talk to you and after you may think I'm a nightmare, you may want to leave me behind."

"I will never leave you Kate."

" But Rick I'm Pregnant with Will's child ."

"I know Kate and that does not change a thing with me I love you and I know how he got you pregnant and why he did it to you."

They cuddled together for an hour.

Then they went to the hospital for her exam.

After blood test, a urine test, and ultrasound test and a two-hour wait the MD told them, Kate was underweight, and the baby was healthy, and she was sixteen week pregnant not ten as she thought.

"Rick…. Rick it's your baby not Will's I'm so happy that why I was so tired and sick."

"Kate I am so happy for us will you marry today so I can tell the world I am a father again with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Yes… yes…yes Rick I will gladly marry you."

That all it is complete.


End file.
